Phase d'apprentissage
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Boba rêve depuis toujours de se venger de Windu. Et voilà qu'il se retrouva confronté à un échec, qui marqua un grand tournant dans sa vie de chasseur de primes. Lorsqu'il retourne sur le Slave 1 avec les trois autres clones, Aurra décide de les faire prisonnier, et d'en faire une épreuve décisive pour le jeune Boba. Se passe pendant les derniers épisodes de la saison 2.


**Salut les gens!**

 **Voici un petit OS qui m'es venu comme ça, par hasard, après avoir vu les derniers épisodes de la saison deux, avec Boba Fett.**

 **Pour vous rafraichir la mémoire de ce qu'il se passe dans ces épisodes, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce serait ré-expliquer du point de vue de Boba au début de l'OS :)**

 **Il y a juste un truc qui change de la série, les trois jeunes clones avec qui Boba s'échappe du vaisseau en capsule de sauvetage sont fait prisonniers d'Aurra dans la fanfic, contrairement aux vrais épisodes.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Boba se laissa tomber sur sa couchette. La journée s'était passée exactement à l'inverse de ce qu'il espérait. Et pourtant, il l'avait attendu durant des mois, tout avait été planifié et préparé à l'avance. Le matin même, il trépidait déjà d'impatience, enfin, il allait pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance.

Depuis la mort de son père, Boba n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, tuer le meurtrier de son père, le jedi Windu, et c'était son but qu'il se jurait d'atteindre un jours, pouvoir se venger des jedis, et particulièrement de Mace Windu.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait essayé, il s'était infiltré dans le vaisseau « l'Endurance », et fait passé pour un jeune clone cadet avec des autres clones de son âge. Ensuite, le plan était simple, il lui suffisait d'aller mettre une bombe dans la cabine du jedi et installer un dispositif pour que la bombe explose dès qu'il mettrait un pied dans la cabine.

Jusqu'ici, tout semblait simple, Boba n'avait aucun mal à se faire passer pour un clone, puisque, il fallait bien qu'il s'y fasse, il en était un.

Mais évidemment, ça avait échoué, c'était un stupide clone qui s'était pris la bombe, et qui était mort à la place de Windu. Boba réussi à s'échapper du vaisseau qui allait s'écraser, mais en emmenant sans le vouloir trois de ses « frères » clones.

Et il avait beau avoir supplié Aurra de les laisser partir, l'impitoyable chasseuse de primes les avait embarqué à bord, et Boba n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle voulait en faire.

Peut-être que Boba étaient censé les détester, ces clones qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup trop, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y parvenais pas. C'était une des première fois de sa vie où il avait reçu des compliments sincères de quelque un, quand il avait réussi brillamment les épreuves des jeunes clones.

Et pourtant, il était pareil avec les chasseurs de primes, malgré qu'il soit si petit, on voyait tout de suite qu'il était doué, qu'il visait bien, et réunissait visiblement toutes les qualités pour faire un excellent chasseur, mais jamais personne ne lui avait dis « c'est incroyable », ou « bravo » ou « tu es trop fort », non, tout ce qu'il avait reçu était les faibles « c'est bien » d'Aurra qui croyait visiblement en lui mais se gardait bien de lui offrir le moindre compliment ou la moindre marque de sympathie.

Et de plus, ces clones avec qui il avait passé la journée, Boba les avaient presque considéré comme des « amis », ils se préoccupaient de lui, lui adressaient gentiment la parole…

Cela lui paraissait si étrange qu'on puisse se préoccuper de lui.

Soudain, il se surprit à désirer la présence de quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il parle de ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il était éduqué à la dure, en temps qu'apprenti chasseur de primes, il était sensé ne jamais céder à la faiblesse et à la sensibilité. Mais là, il en avait besoin. Il soupira.

Puis, d'un seul coup, il poussa un grognement exaspéré, et rejeta violemment sa couverture. Il enfila brutalement ses bottes et se leva. Ses petites mains appuyèrent sur un gros bouton rouge, et la porte de la minuscule chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un rayon de lumière dans la petite pièce mal éclairée.

Boba sortit et se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage en courant rapidement. Ses petites jambes entraînées à la course frôlaient le sol comme si il volait. C'est cependant essoufflé qu'il arriva près de la cabine.

Il reprit ses esprits, puis entra.

\- Aurra ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veut Boba ?

Les traits du petit clone s'affaissèrent encore plus. Il avait beau être habitué, le ton froid de la femme était loin de le réconforter. Mais il fit comme d'habitude, il n'y fit pas attention.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Mais bien sur mon chou ! dit-elle en se radoucissant.

Boba entra dans la cabine et s'installa sur le siège, en contemplant l'hyperespace. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se confier à une personne telle qu'Aurra, mais entre Bossk, Castas et elle, le choix semblait évident.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Pour toute réponse, elle émit un grognement qui n'engageait à rien. Boba pris ça pour un oui et engagea la conversation.

\- Euh…tu sais, sur le vaisseau de la république…y'avait des clones, beaucoup de clones, et même des cadets de mon âge, ceux qu'on a attrapé…

\- Je sais merci, les clones c'était la base du plan, dit-elle d'un ton las.

\- Oui…je sais mais…tu vois…

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots et perdait totalement le contrôle de sa langue, transformant ses paroles en une sorte de murmure inintelligible, qui ne faisait qu'énerver encore plus une Aurra Sing déjà de mauvaise humeur.

\- Bon, tu veux quoi, à la fin ? Soit tu parles, soit tu dégages ! cria t-elle.

\- Euh oui…d'accord…en fait tous ces clones, ils sont exactement comme moi…et moi, je sais que je ne suis pas comme eux mais au fond, c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent…je…je suis leur frère…

\- Toi ? Leur frère ? Laisse moi rire ! Ce ne sont que des droides télécommandés ! ricana Aurra.

\- Oui mais…ils me disent que je ne suis pas digne d'exister, que je les ai trahi tous. Mes frères, comme ils disent…et moi, je veux leur prouver que je ne suis pas comme eux, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux ! s'énerva t-il, mais ils ne m'écoutent pas, ils me traitent de lâche, de traître…Et au fond peut-être qu'ils ont raison, je ne suis qu'un clone moi aussi, j'ai la même tête qu'eux, les mêmes pensées…je suis né comme eux, au même endroit qu'eux…et tous ces clones, ils ressemblent tellement à mon père…à chaque fois que je croise un clone adulte…je le vois…en train de se faire tué par Windu !

Ses yeux s'étaient enflammés quand il avait prononcé le nom du maître jedi.

Mais il évita le regard d'Aurra, honteux, le visage rouge, et une profonde envie de fondre en larmes. Car si pendant les missions, il était concentré, qu'il se voulait fort et impitoyable, au fond, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon…

Il attendit le verdict, trouvant soudain un intérêt passionné à ses petits pieds enfermés dans des bottes un peu trop grandes pour lui.

Aurra se retourna lentement, très lentement, et lança à Boba un regard qui lui glaçait le cœur, auquel il répondit par le regard le plus noir dont il était capable.

\- Boba…tu es tellement faible, commença t-elle, tu es si pitoyable…

Elle lui avait craché ces mots au visage à tel point que Boba en fut déséquilibré, et deux larmes coulèrent sur sa joue.

Il avait tellement envie de faire déferler sa colère sur elle, lui dire qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, que ce n'était pas de sa faute si le même sang que des milliers de personnes coulait dans ses veines, mais il n'en faisait rien, et restait planté devant elle en pleurant silencieusement, essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

Soudain, il ressentit une grande douleur sur le visage, et sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux, choqué, et toucha faiblement sa joue endolorie.

Aurra venait de lui donner une claque phénoménale, à tel point qu'il ne sentait plus sa joue.

Au moins le choc l'avait réveillé, et il arrêta immédiatement de pleurer.

\- Boba ! Tu te crois où ! hurla t-elle. Comment peut tu te mettre à pleurer ? Tu as tout pour devenir un bon chasseur de primes, et tout ce que tu fais, c'est chouiner au lieu de te battre ! Tu es vraiment la créture la plus pitoyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

Boba essayait de maintenir son regard du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était hors de question de passer pour encore plus faible en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh et puis tu sais, je m'attendait à ce que je te fasse passer quelques épreuves, dit-elle d'un air sadique. Il est temps que tu tues ta première personne…pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai emmené les petits clones à bord ?

Les yeux de Boba s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Aurra lui agrippa le bras et l'entraina à l'autre bout du vaisseau, là où étaient séquestrés les prisonniers.

Ils passèrent devant la cage du général qu'ils avaient récupéré à bord de « l'endurance », et s'arrêtèrent devant la cage suivante, celle des jeunes clones.

\- Bien, commença Aurra. Je sais que tu vas le faire, je te fais confiance.

\- Quoi ? dit Boba d'une petite voix aigu.

\- Tue-les ! cria t-elle en lui tendant son pistolaser.

Il n'osa pas discuter et pris l'arme. Aurra le poussa dans la cage et la referma.

\- Je ne t'aiderai pas. Tue les. Ca a intérêt à être fait quand je reviens, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Boba se retrouva donc seul face aux clones. Ses amis. Ses frères.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! cria un autre.

Le dernier restait dans un coin, le regardant avec déception.

\- Tu es l'un des notre ! cria le deuxième.

\- Non ! hurla Boba. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous.

Sous le coup de la colère, il tira sur le clone, qui s'effondra, mort.

Paniqué, Boba regardait les deux autres se jeter sur leur ami, vérifiant si il était réellement mort.

Aurra lui faisait confiance pour cette tâche. C'est du moins ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance de se faire enfin accepter. Alors il tira. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul enfant face à lui.

\- Boba...c'est ça ton nom, n'est ce pas? Je...je suis ton ami...

Boba le regarda. Oui, c'était son ami. Si on veut. Il eut soudain, une profonde envie de le libérer et de partir avec lui.

\- Tu devrais devenir un soldat, tu ferrais un des meilleur que j'ai jamais vu, baragouina t-il.

Ces mots explosèrent dans la tête de Boba avec la force d'une bombe. Non.

\- Jamais! cria t-il. Je deviendrai un chasseur de primes! Le meilleur que la galaxie n'aura jamais connu, tu m'entends? Le meilleur!

Et le petit clone tomba, un trou dans la poitrine.

Quand Aurra vint le chercher, elle tomba sur les trois cadavres, et à coté, Boba qui les regardaient avec une expression de haine pure.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Boba lui lança :

\- Aurra, je veux devenir le meilleur chasseur de primes de toute la galaxie! J'en fait le serment! Je veux que tu m'apprennes tout ce qu'il faut savoir!

Aurra lui sourit. Elle savait bien qu'un jour, il le deviendrait. Il avait tout pour. Mais elle était bien décidée à lui faire mener la vie dure. Hors de question qu'il la dépasse tant qu'elle serait encore en vie.

 **Alors, ça vous as plu?**

 **Je ne sais pas trop d'ou m'est venu cet OS, ni même si il vaut quelque chose x) N'hésitez pas à rewiewer!**

 **Cyclone!**


End file.
